


The best step dad

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't go into much description, Paul comforts Percy, Paul is a good husband, Paul is a good step father, Percy and Paul's name are too similar, Percy has a nightmare, Percy really loves Annabeth, Post Tartarus, Slight Panic Attack, kind of spoilers for Mark of Athena, paul being a good stepdad, percabeth, technically after Heroes of olympus but whatever, we need more Percy and Paul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Usually Annabeth or Sally is the one to comfort him.  Paul had no clue what to do in this situation.  Percy has a nightmare while Sally and Annabeth are out and Paul is the only one there to help comfort him, and there's no way that Paul is letting his stepson deal with this himself.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 432





	The best step dad

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to come out last night but I got distracted and didn't finish writing it. Anyway, this might be a bit OOC, I guess trigger warning just to be safe, panic attack though it's not very detailed. Slight spoilers to Mark of Athena.

Paul was bustling around in the kitchen preparing dinner for the rest of his family. Sally and Annabeth were out shopping and doing whatever girls do when they go out. Percy was on the couch taking a nap, tired from staying up all night doing homework (despite both Paul and Sally’s protests).

Paul smiled to himself, Percy was definitely interesting but he never failed to impress Paul. That’s why Paul was letting Percy take a nap since usually making dinner was a team effort in the Jackson-Blofis house. Paul had the radio on low so that he wasn’t completely silent in the apartment, yet still quiet enough for Percy to sleep.

Though that’s why Paul nearly dropped the knife he was holding when he heard Percy scream. Paul ran into the living room, Percy was sitting up, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly with every breath.

“Perce, what happened?” Paul asked, kneeling down next to Percy. Percy didn’t even seem to register the fact that Paul was there, but when Paul put a hand on his knee Percy flinched and threw himself away from Paul.

“No, no no no no,” Percy begged, tears streaming down his face. His eyes darted around rapidly, his hand instinctively going to his pocket where usually Riptide was.

“Percy, it’s me, it’s Paul.” Paul held his hands out in front of himself in surrender, also showing that he wouldn’t be able to hurt him.

“Please…” Percy begged, his eyes weren’t taking in the world around him. Paul could only assume that he had a nightmare, though usually Annabeth or Sally was the one to comfort him, Paul had no clue what to do.

“Percy, it's me, your step-father Paul. You’re in your apartment in New york.” Paul reached out again and rested his hand over Percy’s. This time Percy didn’t try to pull away. His breathing was still erratic and tears were still streaming down his face but at least he appeared to be listening.

“You’re okay, there’s no threat here, you were sleeping on the couch and I was making dinner. You’re safe,” Paul promised him.

“Annabeth… she—” Percy spluttered, he looked around frantically.

“She’s out shopping with Sally, they’ll be home soon, it’s okay Perce,” Paul ran his fingers over Percy’s knuckles.

“They’re… okay?” Percy asked.

“They are perfectly fine.”

“Paul…” Percy squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head as if in a daze.

“I’m here Percy, you’re okay.”

Paul stumbled back as the teenager threw himself into Paul’s arms, but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Percy. Percy started to cry harder now, his hands grasped desperately at the back of Paul’s shirt, Paul gripped him just as tight. He was angry that his step-son had to go through the stuff that he did, leaving him like this, waking up from nightmares in a panicked state.

“Annabeth… she—I… I couldn’t—” Percy sobbed.

“Shh, it’s okay, Annabeth is okay.” Paul ran his hand up and down Percy’s back in a comforting way, “Breathe with me Percy, you’re okay, Annabeth is okay… Everything is okay.”

Paul took in slow steady breaths for Percy to follow, continuing to whisper reassurances. Percy didn’t try to get out of the embrace so Paul sat there, his seventeen-year-old step-son halfway in his lap, clinging to him desperately.

Paul wished he could do more for him, he wished that he could understand what Percy was going through, but he didn’t, and honestly never would, so he settled with doing his best to calm Percy down.

After what felt like ages, Percy pulled out of Paul’s embrace, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” he muttered, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“It’s okay Percy,” Paul ruffled his hair, smiling softly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Just another nightmare…” Percy swallowed, “T-Tartarus.”

“Oh…” 

There was a silence in the air as neither of them knew what to say after that.

Finally, Percy coughed awkwardly, “Thanks, Paul… By the way.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Percy,” Paul smiled.

“It takes a long time for me to calm down on my own…” Percy insisted.

“What did you expect me to do? Just leave you?” Paul stood up and stretched his arms above his head, before extending a hand to Percy.

Percy chuckled nervously and took Paul’s hand, Paul helped Percy to his feet.

“So, do you wanna help me finish dinner before your mom and Annabeth get home?” Paul asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“Too late,” Percy noted, the front door unlocking and swinging open.

“You two didn’t destroy anything,” Sally noted playfully as she stepped into the living room.

“I’m surprised,” Annabeth agreed following Sally. They both had some bags in their hands.

Sally gave Paul a quick kiss on the lips and set the bags down on the couch.

“What happened?” Annabeth asked, noticing Percy’s puffy eyes and tear-stained face. Percy smiled, which looked pretty unconvincing with the state he was in.

“Don’t worry about it Wise girl.” Percy scooped Annabeth into his arms, squeezing her in a hug a bit tighter than normal. Annabeth hugged him back and humored the long hug for a while.

“Okay Seaweed brain you can let me go now.” Annabeth tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

“But I love you so much.” Percy joked, laughing as Annabeth managed to get free. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“I love you too,” she patted his cheek before stepping away.

“What happened?” Sally whispered to Paul.

“He had a nightmare,” Paul responded, grabbing Sally’s hand.

“Oh…” Sally squeezed his hand, watching Percy follow Annabeth into the kitchen.

“Why is there a knife on the floor?” She shouted into the living room.

“Silly me, I guess it must have slipped from the counter,” Paul responded, kissing Sally on the cheek before he joined the two teenagers in the kitchen. Sally sighed and followed her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Paul and Percy bonding fics, and if I have to write more myself, so be it. I love the dynamic. I especially love all four of their dynamics. Give me more Percy, Annabeth, Sally and Paul content.


End file.
